


Because boy scouts must know their knots

by joselingering



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bondage, Gen, Rope Bondage, Shibari, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, bts kink bingo 2016, exhibitionism and voyeurism if you squint, jeongguk - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joselingering/pseuds/joselingering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin is suddenly awfully aware of the bundle of rope in his hand and hides it behind his back. He's still contemplating how to go about his, but it seems Taehyung is ten steps ahead from him when he pulls at the end of the rope, bringing it in front of himself for Jeongguk to see, and simply blurts his request out: "We found this. Can we tie you up with it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because boy scouts must know their knots

**Author's Note:**

> Also there's not really any ship going on, just some pervy Tae. This prompt was pretty difficult since I don't find bondage aesthetically pleasing at all, so I worked my way around it lmao
> 
> For BTS Kink Bingo 2016.  
> Prompt: Shibari

Taehyung's hands let the flexible but rough material slide over his fingers as he watches the blue dyed fibers from up close.

"But like, isn't it a bit too thin for tying something to the roof of- or like, the back of a car? Will that even hold??"

"I don't know," Jimin shrugs, while loosely, holding the other end of the rope in this palms. "Where did you even find this?"

"Oh, in Namjoon's room. It was so messy that- uh. Huh?" Taehyung stops mid-sentence when being met with Jimin's staring eyes. "What?"

"If it's Namjoon's room, then..."

"Then what?" Taehyung frowns, not getting what his friend is hinting to. 

Jimin looks around him, checking for any other signs of life in the room. There aren't any, but the members are around, and Jimin is suddenly not so sure wether it's wise to stay in the living room. He leans in to whisper his thoughts in Taehyung's ear.

"Wait, he... You mean this is for...?"

Jimin nods, humming. "Pretty sure... No, actually, I'm positive."

Taehyung looks down at the rope, the intensity of his stare increasing, as if it were the most intruiging object he's ever seen. Coolly, he speaks up, shocking Jimin in the process.

"I want to try it out."

"Woah, what!" Jimin lets go of the rope and crawls away to the other side of the couch, waving his hands fast in front of him. "Do _not_ think I'm gonna be your, your guinea pig for- for _that!_ Noo, no no no!"

Frowning, Taehyung swats a hand in the direction of Jimin and replies, "What...? Oh, huh, no, I wasn't thinking of asking you."

"Oh..." Jimin lets go of the armrest, his pose becoming less stiff. "Then who did you have in mind?"

His friend has to think about that. "Hmm... Well, it has to be someone who's okay with, uhm, being tied up," he reasons, blushing a bit. "Surely the body needs to be able to endure that."

"So it must be someone though, huh...", Jimin ponders.

Right after those words leave his mouth, his gaze meets with Taehyung. "Jeonggukie," they say in chorus.

And they say the name a couple of times more when running into the member's room, Taehyung bumping against the half opened door and the rope in Jimin's hands accidently getting caught on the knob. Jeongguk didn't seem to notice the rope though - not yet.

"Jeonggukie, can we ask you a favour?"

"Hm?", he asks, whilst skillfully playing some obnoxiously loud game on his phone.

Jimin is suddenly awfully aware of the bundle of rope in his hand and hides it behind his back. He's still contemplating how to go about his, but it seems Taehyung is ten steps ahead from him when he pulls at the end of the rope, bringing it in front of himself for Jeongguk to see, and simply blurts his request out: "We found this. Can we tie you up with it?"

Well, that sure drew his attention. Not only does he look up from his game (dying in it as a result), but also drops his phone and jaw. As Jimin can practically his life flash in front of his eyes and screams some incomprehensible sentences, he can see the maknae's mouth move and do something similar. No one in the other rooms react though. They're probably used to the screaming by now.

"Are you kidding me?!", Jeongguk jumps to his feet, striking a pose that says something like _'I swear if it is a joke, I'll kick your butts'_.

Taehyung looks at least somewhat uncomfortable by the agressive reaction, judging by his lip bite and unusual laughter. "But, uhm, what if I'm not kidding?"

Jeongguk's sparkly eyes widen in shock and he stumbles back, to sit down on the bottom bunk bed, accidently taking some towels that hung on the bed along with his butt. "...You really aren't??", he huffs out, unable to comprehend. "The- that rope and- I, I just. What exactly were you even planning to tie up?? My hands? MY NECK??? WHAT IF YOU ACCIDENTLY _KILL_ ME??" Jeongguk is fuming, mind lost in between anger and confusion. Jimin starts to feel bad for the guy. Perhaps they should just blow it off, pretend it was a bad joke after all, and let Jeongguk fight them in return. Somehow that sounds even more pleasant than this uncomfortable confrontation. But Taehyung... 

"No, don't worry! I was just hinting at shibari, you know? So if we could try just your torso-"

"NO!" Jeongguk scrambles further away on the bed, hiding behind the towels that hang up like curtains. "No way, I'm not doing that! It's... so... ugly..." Jeongguk flails his hands from what Jimin can see, obviously cringing at the offer.

"But-", Taehyung tries.

"UGLY, UGLY!", the member shrieks out in terror.

Jimin turns to his bestie. "You know, he's kinda right, Tae-ah. I don't like the looks of it that much either... but I thought I'd make you happy by helping."

Taehyung drops the piece of rope he held, and heads towards the door, head low. "I'm sorry. I got enthusiastic and- thought Jeonggukie could do anything...", he sulks to himself.

The older 95 liner would like to comment on how guilt-trippy that sounded, but shuts his mouth again when Jeongguk gets up from the bed. "I heard that."

Taehyung's hand leaves the door knob. "Do you wanna... try it after all?"

Jeongguk takes a couple of big, powerful steps forward the duo and frowns. "Yeah, bring it," he replies determinedly.

"So shall we make a harness under or on top of your clothes?", Taehyung asks, approaching him.

"It's UGLY-"

"Okay, so under it is." Jimin can only laugh as a reaction while bringing the rope, and is relieved that makes the mood lighter for the other boys too. Even if Jeongguk makes a funny face in slight embarrassment when undressing, he's sure to unbotton down his dress shirt and fumble with his fly.

Of all times to intrude, Namjoon does it at the worst ones. The big goofy grin on his face makes place for a puzzled expression when seeing Jeongguk's pants drop to the floor, and changes into understanding when seeing a long blue rope in Taehyung's hands and very clear images of bondage tutorials on Jimin's phone screen. Sadly for them, Namjoon is wearing his glasses today.

Against all expectations of the boys being skinned alive, the group's leader... is pretty cool about it? Awkward, but cool.

"Oh, ehm," Namjoon coughs, "I can help you with that."

"You're not mad?", Taehyung asks with big eyes.

"Of course I'm mad you guys took something that's mine," Jimin hisses at the frightening reminder, "but I suppose you guys didn't memorise bondage patterns?"

The maknae liners shake their heads, lips pursed shut as if any quiver could result in a scolding.

"Come on, no need to be so stiff. What did you have in mind? Connecting his feet to his hands? If you want to hang him in the air I don't think the rope nor wall will take i-"

"Hyung!!", Jeongguk protests, blushing instantly, while the slightly older boys notice their own cheeks flaring up too. "I just wanted to put it on his torso because think it's pretty," Taehyung explains.

"Ohh, alright. Well then, Jeongguk, hold onto that part. Yes, like that," Namjoon instructs right away. "Now, Jiminie, if you could..." With a shoulder pat and finger pointing at the door, he guides Jimin to lock the door. "And V-ssi, if you can wrap it over his shoulder- Yes, and then, oh Jimin-ssi, can you hold it in place there? It's alright to span it tighter if you want to."

For a while they quietly work on the rope, perfectly following Namjoon's instructions. Until it's strapped around Jeongguk's shoulders and chest, the shiny yet rough texture not reaching his nipples, but probably lightly rubbing them during big arm movements. Taehyung halts, and takes a step back. "But hyung, why aren't you actually doing it yourself?"

"With hands like these? I would probably accidently pull too hard and kill him or something." Taehyung regrets asking, and shakes the mental image off.

They make another couple of knots, until Jeongguk's entire chest area has three rows of rope wrapped around it, each line interrupted by triangular and diamond constructions. "A-and now?", Jimin asks, stuttering over his question after being quiet for so long.

"Well, you can tie it around his hip and in between his legs maybe? So you can bring it from the front to the back and make some nice knots there. " Jeongguk is turning visibly red, and Namjoon catches it, so he calms him with reassuring questions. "You okay with that? Do you want to leave it at that? Maybe we can do something simple with the excess rope, or untie you if you're done."

Jeongguk shakes his head with eyes pressed shut. "No, it's, it's okay. Can I leave m- my boxers on, though? I don't wan't... anyone to, like,..."

Namjoon laughs warmly, causing Taehyung and Jimin to giggle along even if they can't predict his reply. "I might be the leader of the group, but you're the one to say what you find comfortable. Don't worry."

With more tips and laid back orders, they manage to get to the point where they need to pull the two ends of the rope underneath Jeongguk's crotch (Jimin tries his best to hold in his laugh at the face the boy makes) and bring it to his backside, so the material hugs his butt cheeks and can be felt strongly even through his underwear. A few more knots at the back, and eventually the ends of the ridiculously long rope is in sight, so they drape it over the maknae's shoulders and tie the ends together in front of his chest.

As Jimin watches his red hand palms contrast to his whitened knuckles, Taehyung takes a step back, asking his elder politely "And what do you think of it, hyung?"

"Well, I actually would've liked a big diamond shape in the middle more," Namjoon admits, "but I think you did amazing for the first time."

All three beam up at that, but flinch when hearing the doorbell ring. "Manager," is all Jeongguk can whisper in shock before Jimin and Taehyung decide to dress him up (crouching and stretching is a bit tough like this) at godspeed. When they see how awfully obvious the light blue shows underneath the now much tighter shirt, they decide to quickly pull a sweater, that Namjoon picked from his roommate's clothing pile, over it. "Thanks," he mumbles, blushing when a rope snaps against his back when Jimin's hand runs over the knitted sweater.

"I'm afraid we have to go now and...", Namjoon says.

"I know; I'll have to wear this at least until we've done the radio interview," Jeongguk replies surprisingly calmly. The others are a bit stunned at how he handles the change of events, but dare not to say anything.

Before opening the bedroom door, Namjoon reminds the maknae once more that if anything, anything feels too unpleasant, he can whisper it and one of them can bring him to a seperate room to untie him. Jeongguk thanks him, but waves it off.

 

That's how he ended up with a rope harness around his body for over half a day, without any whines or complaints. Jimin did spot Jeongguk shuffling awkwardly, and quiet groans sounding near his ear when the boy was away from the microphone. From the looks of it, Taehyung and Namjoon picked up some hints too.

At the end of the evening Jimin offered to untie the boy, and Taehyung wanted to be there too, but not to help out; solely to watch.

Once the ropes are off and Taehyung curiously runs his fingers over red spots where the knots used to rest, Jimin dares to ask what was on his mind. "But what did you actually think of it,  jeonggukie?"

Jeonguk frowns while blushing. "I kinda like... liked the burn on my skin but I think..."

"Well?", Jimin insists.

"I think a leather harness would actually be a lot cooler. ...Feel good to secretly wear it under my clothes."

"Oh my god," Jimin gasps, while his same age friend grins the sneakiest one he's ever had on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a bit rushed and there was a lottt i forgot to put in it like secretly exhibitionist Jeongguk scenes or explaining where that rope even came from, but oh well. pls comment to give your thoughts!


End file.
